TableCloth's Truth or Dare
by TableCloth
Summary: Yes! I making Truth or Dare in my own version. Send your D's via PM or you might never see this story again. accept any Dare except sing-a-song Dare


**Welcome! So now that I make a Truth or Dare, I want to give you all some information (or rules, if you consider so) before start it:**

**1. I don't accept Dares via review. Review only used to express your feeling about this story**

**2. No sing-a-song D's allowed**

**3. Keep this story T-rated or your WHOLE DARES won't be used**

**4. I won't show the letter that you have send to me but I will show who send the dares at the ending author note**

**5. No flame accepted. Don't worry, I can separate critic from flame**

**6. I don't take other people's OC, no matter whether you beg me or give me a gift or even when you are my friend**

**That's all. I don't care if you will hate me because of these rules, but I just don't want this story end up reported by CU (Should I tell you what it is?). So send your dares now! End of author's note.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to TableCloth's Truth or Dare! I'm your author, or you can just call me Swastika, which mean goodness in Hindu language" The one who claims to be author open the show. He's a brown bear with eyeglasses, white T-shirt, and a headphone on his ear<p>

"First, you are just author's representative and second, you are not good at all" A male orange and white fox wear a cap with "Throw" word on it and a dagger sheath explain

Swastika only look at Frowel and a large "?" appear between them while Frowel being annoyed. Then Swastika looks back to the audience

You want to be an Author, Swastika?

Swastika: Yes, I want!

Wani Piro?**[1]**

Swastika only annoyed, but then continues his speech

"Here you can torture Characters and My OC's" Swastika speech again

"Hey! What do you mean by your OC's? We only belong to TableCloth!" Frowel interrupt

"The real author told me to say so…" Swastika told him

"Oops… Sorry. You can continue your speech now" Frowel said

"So, as he said on the author's note- wait, what is 'author's note'? Is that some kind of food?" Swastika wonders

"Umm… maybe we can ask author later" Frowel said

"Whatever. Let's skip that part. Anyway, my author is not sane- I mean is not accepting Dares via review. Do I need to stop now? It's still one paper on MS Word 2003" Swastika ask

"I don't know. Maybe you should need wishy washy" Frowel answer

"Okay" Swastika look back at audience, then continue, "Any way, I got a story. One day, there's a young man that meet his dying grandpa. Before dead, the grandpa said "I got a story. One day, there's a young man that meet his dying grandpa. Before dead, the grandpa said "I got a story. One day, there's a young man that meet-"

**The scene breaks due to a very long story by Swastika. In the meantime, enjoy the break.**

One day, there's a group of gang walking around the street. The leader accidently kicks a magic lamp. Suddenly, a Genie appear from the lamp

"I give you one- wish" The Genie finish his word in fear while the gang only stand in front of him in calm-but-scary face

"Pony horse" unknown whether the leader really ask for it or it's just a code, the leader said in high pitch. Now there's a pony horse behind them

"Why it's pale-skin?" one of the members hit the Genie

"Why it's dwarf?" the other member hit the Genie

"_**WHY PONY!**_" every members hit the Genie

After finished being hit, the genie said, "This wrong, that wrong, which one is true?"

The leader only said, again, in high pitch, "What?"

"No sir, thanks" the genie vanishes while crying

**Break time over! Now let's see what happened inside the T or D building**

"-Before dead, the grandpa said-"

"Stop it!" Frowel yell to Swastika

"That's 1!" Swastika said

"What?" Frowel wonders

"Do you know that if I succeed insult OC's especially you, I can get money. $1 per insult" Swastika said

"Damn" Frowel comment

"That's 2! Anyway, just for fun, I already recruit 2 torturers for this dare. Come here, guys!" Swastika calls. Then there's appear a cute, 1 year old (in animal age) white kintamani dog** [2]** and a little black dragon

"This is Fluffy" Swastika pointing at the dragon, "she appear at real author's first story and will appear in 'Spirit of the Darkness'"

"What about this dog?" Frowel pet the dog

"Don't pet her! She will-"too late, Frowel already become soulless bone while the dog keep smile, "-eat you… I'd better end this soon. EVERYBODY, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Swastika run away followed by OC's except Frowel (Poor OC…) and Audience. Wait, she chase me! SHE CHASE ME! HELP!

* * *

><p><strong>[1] How much you dare (To pay)?<strong>

**[2] A breed of dog from Bali. It's name taken from the name of a city**

**And that's the messy ending of my opening. I'd call the dog Kinta, because I have no better name So send your Dares via review! End of story- OH MY GOD! KINTA'S HERE! RUN!**


End file.
